The candidate's overall long-term career goal is to become an independent investigator focusing on tailored interventions to promote CPAP adherence in a research-intensive university environment. To fulfill this goal, the candidate identifies the following immediate career goals;(1) refine and validate a risk assessment instrument to prospectively identify newly-diagnosed OSA patients at high risk for non adherence to CPAP;(2) actively participate in a training program which will provide the knowledge and skill to successfully conduct a randomized controlled trial (RCT) pilot-testing the effect of a tailored adherence promotion intervention;(3) disseminate results of proposed preliminary studies and the primary study (ROO) in peer reviewed settings, contributing to the scientific literature in the areas of risk assessment and CPAP adherence interventions;(4) pursue opportunities for career advancement into a tenure-track, entry-level faculty position at a research-intensive university;and (5) acquire training in the area of responsible conduct of research. The candidate's proposed training plan provides exemplary resources and opportunities to achieve the immediate career goals and successfully conduct the proposed research. The research project is a RCT to test the effect of an investigator-developed, tailored CPAP adherence promotion intervention. Pre-treatment risk for non adherence to CPAP will be measured using the investigator-developed risk assessment tool. High risk non adherers will be randomized to the intervention or control group. The primary outcome variable, CPAP adherence, will be examined at one week and three months. The proposed training plan focuses on several areas of training to support successful completion of the proposed research and future submission of an R01 application: (1) risk assessment of CPAP non adherence;(2) tailored intervention development incorporating behavior theory principles;and (3) randomized controlled trial methods, conduct, and analysis. The University of Pennsylvania is an exemplary, resource-rich, training environment to participate in an individualized training plan with an interdisciplinary focus and mentoring relationships with internationally-esteemed experts that summarily address the applicant's training needs.